Icarus
by Eternal Sailor X
Summary: Epic. Alternate Universe. Part One of Two. Two years have passed since the Ceremonial Duel between Yugi and Pharaoh Atem, and Yugi finds himself alone and ignored by everyone around him until one day he's whisked away to a world where his story is just beginning… CloudxTifa, ZackxAerith, YugixOC, OCxOC (MxM, MxF)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **Icarus**

 **Author:** **Eternal Sailor X**

 **Fandom(s):** **Yugioh and Final Fantasy VII**

 **Rating: T (Subject to change)**

 **Warnings:** **Angst and drama, swearing.**

 **Summary:** **Epic. Alternate Universe. Part One of Two. Two years have passed since the Ceremonial Duel between Yugi and Pharaoh Atem, and Yugi finds himself alone and forsaken by everyone around him until one day he's whisked away to a world where his story is just beginning…**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Final Fantasy VII (or any other games in the Final Fantasy franchise.) These works are the property of** **Kazuki Takahashi and Square Enix, respectively** **, and I thank both for what they have created. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Notes:** **This is my third attempt at putting a new spin on an old cliché. I have no beta at this point and probably won't for a while, so please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

* * *

 _ **According to Yugioh wikia, "It was stated once that Yugi is the modern-day version of Pharaoh Atem*." While not directly stated, this to me implies that Yugi is Atem's reincarnation.**_

 _ **Following the events in Millennium World, Mahad and Kisara sacrificed their lives and fused their Ba and their Ka together, becoming the Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon, respectively, and were sealed into stone tablets. Atem sacrifices his life to bind and seal both himself and Zorc within the Millennium Puzzle to prevent the destruction of the world.**_

 _ **Fast forward to the future, and a boy names Yugi Muto solves the Millennium Puzzle and unleashes the spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh, prompting the adventures within the Yugioh series, yet neither Mahad nor Kisara have reincarnated counterparts (save for the Duel Monsters cards that represent them.)**_

 _ **How is it (in my mind at least), when neither Atem, Mahad or Kisara (technically) died and entered the Afterlife, thus preventing them from continuing the cycle of reincarnation into the future, Yugi Muto conveniently shows up 3,000 years later and manages to solve the Millennium Puzzle, something no one else was ever able to do?**_

 _ **This leaves me with just one question...**_

 _ **Who is Yugi Muto?**_

* * *

 _October 31, 1997_

 _Hard to imagine that it's been two years already…_

It was a chilly Halloween in the booming metropolis of Domino City, Japan. The sky was a somber grey with thick, hazy clouds stretched out over the city; their dark, looming presence a silent warning that rain was on its way. The streets were a flurry of activity as people dressed up in bright and festive costumes bustled about enjoying all the festivities the city had to offer, despite the ominous warning of bad weather to come.

Sitting alone on a park bench in a secluded area of Domino City Central Park, seventeen-year-old Yugi Muto, dressed in a grey hoodie, blue jeans and sneakers, silently looked up at the sky with solemn, purple eyes.

 _I wonder if they even realize just how long it's been…_ A wry smile spread across Yugi's lips as a chili breeze swept through the area, kicking up leaves and causing Yugi's ridiculous, tri-colored hair to dance in its wake. _Or if any of them even remember…_

Almost two years, since that fateful day in Egypt, when the fate of Pharaoh Atem had been decided and the course of everyone's' lives had changed forever…

* * *

" _What Tristian means is, we don't want to say good-bye." Yugi stated, barely holding back heart-wrenching sobs as he stared at the back of Mou Hitori no Boku, his best friend and former partner, now known by everyone as Pharaoh Atem, prepared to depart through the gates to the Afterlife without sparing him, or any of them, a second glance._

 _The Ceremonial Duel between Atem and Yugi had concluded just moments ago with Yugi, against all odds, emerging as the victor between the two duelists._

 _With a heavy heart, Yugi furiously wiped at the tears from his eyes, trying to stay strong and supportive for his friend who was finally free after being trapped for over three millennia, all the while his mind was still reeling from the gravity of what he had done._

" _Exactly," Tea spoke up, her voice heavy with grief, "Pharaoh, I know walking through that door means your spirit will finally be free, and it's all for the best, but is doesn't seem fair. I mean, I feel like we were just getting to know you! In fact, you were just beginning to get to know yourself, and now you're being taken away from us!_

" _I know we should be happy for you, but it's really hard to do that when you're losing your best friend and you just don't understand what it has to be that way!" Tea sobbed as she wiped away her tears._

" _Then perhaps that can be changed." A loud voice suddenly echoed throughout the underground chamber, startling everyone out of their heavy thoughts as a tall figure stepped out of the doorway to the Afterlife._

" _King Aknamkanon," Isis gasped, eyes widening in disbelief upon recognizing the former king; she, Marik, and Odion prostrating themselves before the noble man's presence._

" _Father?" Atem's eyes widened as he stared at his predecessor, his mind reeling in disbelief._

 _Aknamkanon only smiled at the dumbfounded expression on Atem's face, opening his arms in silent invitation._

 _Without a second thought to propriety or who was watching, Atem embraced his father for all he was worth, the warm strong arms he had sorely missed wrapping around his shoulders as he buried his face into the older man's chest, silent tears streaming down his face._

 _Yugi and the others looked on in silence with glistening eyes and heart-felt smiles as they watched father and son reunite for the first time in over 3,000 years._

 _Atem composed himself after a few moments, pulling back slightly to stare at King Aknamkanon with questioning eyes, "Wh-what…what are you doing here?"_

 _Aknamkanon smiled as he grasped his son's shoulders, eyes twinkling with pride, "The threat of the Shadow Games has been eliminated, and the world can be at peace once more thanks to you and the help of your friends. I couldn't be more proud." Aknamkanon looked and surveyed the group of people watching them, his eyes carefully traveling from one person to the next. "But, it seems to me that you would be losing a lot more moving on to the Afterlife than you would gain by entering it."_

 _Atem's eyes widened in shock as Aknamkanon stared at him patiently, "I-I don't…what are you saying…?"_

" _A chance to live again." Aknamkanon started, his voice heavy and serious, "The choice to stay here with and live out the rest of your life with all that you have gained so far, or to move on and rejoin those you had to leave behind long ago._

" _Think of it as a thank you for all that you've done," Aknamkanon paused, a grimace tightening his features before he continued, "and an apology from an old man who shouldn't have left you alone to deal with his sins to begin with."_

 _Atem let out a breath pf astonishment, one he had not been aware that he was holding in until that moment. It all felt surreal. Of course, Atem missed the loved ones he gladly sacrificed his life for long ago. Mahad, Mana, Isis, Shimon, Shada, Karim, Aknadin, and Set…_

 _But…_

 _A small part of him wept at the thought of walking away from the friends he had made in this era, too. Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea…with all the support they had given him and the challenges they had faced together…_

 _Atem's heart was torn in two…_

" _The choice is yours and yours alone, Atem." His father pressed gently, startling Atem out of his thoughts. "Just realize that whatever decision you choose to make, you won't be able to go back and choose again."_

 _Overwhelmed, Atem looked back at the people who stood by him through thick and thin, his sharp gaze roaming from one person to the next before his eyes settled upon the one person who trusted him more than anyone he knew, Atem's dark eyes silently conveying the turmoil within his heart._

 _And, even with the connect between them shattered, Yugi understood the look in Atem's eyes loud and clear._

 _Funny… Yugi silently chuckled to himself at the irony of the situation. Usually I'm the one asking him for answers, not the other way around…_

 _With that thought in mind, Yugi could only smile as he gave Atem a thumbs up, "Like we always say, 'It's your move.'"_

 _With a look of understanding, Atem looked at the ground for a moment before turning back to his father, "I choose…to stay..."_

 _Despite the gasps of shock and elation, all Atem could focus on was the acceptance and understanding in his father's eyes._

" _Then I wish you the best of luck," Aknamkanon stated as tears trailed down his cheeks, "For both you, and your friends."_

 _With a heavy heart, Atem embraced his father one last time as silent sobs shook his shoulders._

 _Holding Atem close, Aknamkanon looked back at the spectators watching them, his sharp eyes traveling from one person to the next until finally settling upon Yugi._

 _Yugi's breath hitched as Aknamkanon eyes landed upon him; a warm, comforting presence tugging at the pit of his heart, and drawing him in like a moth to a flame._

 _I know you…The unbidden thought crossed Yugi's mind as something ominous flashed through Aknamkanon's eyes before he finally looked away, carefully detaching himself from Atem's embrace as he looked into Atem's puffy, red eyes._

" _Until we meet again…" Aknamkanon smiled one last time, giving Atem's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before turning back to the gateway to the Afterlife._

* * *

The underground chamber began to collapse just moments after the doors to the Afterlife closed, prompting everyone to scramble for the exit as the Millennium Stone crumbled behind them, casting the seven Millennium Items into the depths of the Earth.

Luckily, everyone just managed to make it out unscathed, if not a little shaken.

They soon returned to modern civilization, upon which the Kaiba brothers shortly departed, having spent enough time dealing with 'pathetic, simpering fools.' The Ishtars, on the other hand, invited everyone else back to their place to rest and to celebrate Atem's 'rebirthday.'

Since Atem had no documentation proving his existence and no blood-relatives to turn to, the group of friends were concerned as to what Atem planned to do next. The Ishtars, without hesitation and given their involvement with Atem's legacy and their connections with the Egyptian government, offered to adopt Atem into their family, allowing him to live out the rest of his life in the land he had ruled and once called

But, as gratefully as he for their offer, Atem politely declined stating that their obligations to him were over; and if given the choice, he'd rather return to Japan to live out the rest of his life with his new family. That being said, and with great respect and humility, Atem asked Grandpa Muto if he could return to Japan with him, Yugi and his friends, and requesting he be allowed to live with them until he could stand on his own two feet.

Grandpa had laughed at Atem's request, stating that there had been no need to ask since Atem was already considered a part of the family, and was welcome to live with them for as long as he needed.

The only problem they had left was how and where Atem going to get the necessary documentation proving he was a living, breathing human-being. After a bit of brainstorming, a tentative suggestion from Duke and a quick phone-call to one Maximillion Pegasus, the group were soon on their way back to Japan with Atem set up with temporary travel papers and a dependency visa until more solid documentation could be drawn up and officialized.

After getting back to Japan and a bit of awkward explaining, Mom accepted Atem into the family with open arms, gladly helping Atem settle into the guest bedroom located across from Yugi's bedroom.

Within a matter of weeks, thanks to Pegasus' influence and special connections, Atem Yami Muto had a birth certificate, sharing the same birthday as Yugi, health records, and adoption papers, making him an official member of the Muto family.

Atem registered for school shortly thereafter, managing to test into the same grade as Yugi and his friends and quickly rising in popularity with the faculty and the student body.

And as expected, with a promise to Mom to keep up his school work and to do his fair share of the chores in the house and around the Game Shop, Atem started dueling again, rapidly gaining a title and reputation that had Industrial Illusions and KaibaCorp vying to sponsor him on both national and international levels (something Mom quickly put a stop to until after Atem graduated from high school.)

It wasn't until a few months later and a chance encounter with Mokuba on the street did any of them even realize that Atem had undergone some major physical changes none of them had noticed until the younger Kaiba brother had pointed them out.

Atem's skin, once as pale as Yugi's own, had darkened considerably to a rich, chocolate brown while his eyes had turned from a deep amethyst to a blazing crimson.

The sudden realization of Atem's drastic change in appearance had shocked and embarrassed all of them. Even Atem had laughed having not realized what had happened in such a short amount of time.

Yugi's lips tugged upward into a small smile as he reflected upon the memory, shoving his hands into the pocket of his hoodie as he turned his eyes towards the ground.

After the first few months of helping Atem adjust to modern-day living, life had resumed some semblance of normal. Both Atem and Yugi were kept busy thanks to the increasing demands of the Game Shop, their celebrity status in the Duel Monsters community, and Atem's ever increasing popularity at school (there were even rumors of a fan club that had been made in his honor.)

But as time went on, things began to change. Things he didn't understand or even begin to explain.

At first it was little things Yugi could easy forgive or brush off as being a fluke. Almost being sat on by people who weren't paying attention. Be skipped over when doing roll call in school. Or even being bumped into by people too pre-occupied or in a hurry to realize he was there or even bothering to apologize.

Eventually, even his friends and family began drifting away from him as well. The gang forgetting to invite him to hang out. No one called him anymore to talk or meet up. And anytime they came to the Game Shop it was mostly just to visit with Atem before heading off somewhere.

A few drops of rain landed on his cheek as unbidden tears gathered at the corner of Yugi's eyes; grief squeezed his throat like a vice.

He tried to talk to them about it. He confronted his friends one day at the Game Shop when they stopped by to pick Atem up for a duel tournament, asking them why they were brushing him off and what he had done wrong to upset them so.

But the response he got was unlike anything he had expected….

* * *

" _I can't believe you can be so self-centered, Yugi." Tristan started a heavy frown upon his features as he stared at Yugi down the length of his nose._

" _Atem's been having a tough time dealing with work and school and the semi-finals coming up that he needs all the support he can get right now." Joey scowled at Yugi's wide, disbelieving eyes._

 _Yugi's eyes widened in shock as he glanced at Atem, who was looking away with reserved annoyance._

 _Atem…never mentioned any of that to him…_

" _Guys…" Yugi whispered, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes._

" _It's not all about you, Yugi." Tea snapped, finally having enough, "Grow up and get over it."_

 _Shocked beyond belief, Yugi slowly looked at each one of his friends with wide eyes before turning desperate eyes to the one person he knew would stand up for him, but Atem refused to even glance at Yugi as he silently turned and walked out of the Game Shop with Joey, Tristian and Tea following right behind him._

 _As the door closed with a 'ching' of the bell, Yugi finally let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding as he numbly turned back to the front counter, startled to see his mother standing in the doorway leading to the living area of the building._

" _Mom…" Yugi whispered hopefully, his eyes wide and glistening._

 _But all his mother did was shake her head in disappointment as she returned to the main house, leaving Yugi standing there alone in the middle of the Game Shop with tears running down his face._

* * *

He just…he didn't understand what happened…

Yugi let out a sob as the rain finally began to fall in earnest, mixing with the salty tears trailing down his cheeks, as he curled up on the park bench and wrapped his arms around himself, slowly rocking back and forth in some semblance of comfort.

Try as he might to think of anything, Yugi didn't know what or where he went wrong…

He tried talking to Atem later that night when he got home, but all Yugi got was an angry scowl in return.

" _Let it go, Yugi."_

He tried approaching the others again individually, hoping maybe they would be more open and talkative, but all he received were annoyed looks and cold-shoulders as they promptly brushed off his inquiries.

He didn't know what to do anymore…

Now, two years after the Ceremonial Duel and fate of the Pharaoh decided Yugi felt like a ghost walking amongst the land of the living.

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled overhead as Yugi buried his face in his knees, his shoulders shaking with the force of his sobs as he let his grief wash over him.

He was completely forgotten… And utterly alone…

 _Not quite…_ A light-hearted voice announced out of nowhere, jerking Yugi out of his pitiful state.

With red and puffy eyes, Yugi looked around for the source of the voice, only to receive a playful giggle in return when he didn't find anyone around him.

"Hello?" Yugi called out, slowly unfurling himself from his perch as he carefully scanned the area once again, his mind weary and his body shivering heavily from the cold soaking into his clothes and chilling him to the bone. "Who's there?"

 _Don't be afraid…_ The voice spoke up again in a soft, motherly tone, trying to ease Yugi's frazzled nerves.

"Wh-who…" Yugi swallowed hard, quickly trying to pull it together, "Who are you?"Yugi reached out to whoever or whatever was contacting him, holding back a sob of relief as a surreal warmth flooded his being, causing him to slump bonelessly against the park bench.

 _A friend…_ It spoke softly, the calm presence soothing Yugi's frazzled nerves as he relaxed against the park bench, numbly blinking away the rain as he stared up into the sky.

 _Are you ready to go?_

Blinking dumbly, Yugi frowned as his emotionally exhausted mind sluggishly processed the inquiry, "Go where…?"

Slowly, Yugi realized the rain lowly letting up as the clouds began to part, allowing golden rays of sunshine through chasing away the melancholy and cutting through the cold.

Mind hazy and exhausted, Yugi's eyes furrowed in confusion as a gentle breeze swept through the area, stirring up leaves and drawing Yugi's attention to a beautiful, young woman with long brown hair and vibrant green eyes descending from the sky above him, her hand outstretched welcomingly.

 _Home…_

Without a spare thought or question, Yugi accepted the proffered hand without hesitation, grasping it firmly as a great weight lifted off his shoulders and his mind succumbed to a realm of endless light.

* * *

*"Yugi Muto." _Yu-gi-oh! Wikia_. Fandom Powered by Wikia, n.d. Web. 29 Oct. 2016.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** **Icarus**

 **Author:** **Eternal Sailor X**

 **Fandom(s):** **Yugioh and Final Fantasy VII**

 **Rating:** **T (Subject to change)**

 **Warnings:** **Angst, swearing, drama**

 **Summary:** **Epic. Alternate Universe. Part One of Two. Two years have passed since the Ceremonial Duel between Yugi and Pharaoh Atem, and Yugi finds himself alone and forsaken by those near and dear to him. Until one day he's whisked away to a world where his story is just beginning.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Final Fantasy VII (or any other games in the Final Fantasy franchise.) These works are the property of** **Kazuki Takahashi and Square Enix, respectively** **, and I thank both for what they have created. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **This is my third attempt at putting a new spin on an old cliché. So far I have no beta, so please forgive any spelling, grammar and vocabulary mistakes. Thank you.**

 **Notes:** **While there probably isn't a need to do this, I feel I need to nonetheless. For those of you who have not noticed in the summary (or the tags on AO3) this story is an epic, meaning this is going to be a long-ass fanfic. So, just so you know what's going on, this fic will be updated in sections. How long and when each section gets posted depends on the section length, the planning involved, the research needed and my schedule.**

 **So, for those of you who don't have the patience or time on something this long, you've been sufficiently warned. For those of you willing to give it a shot, welcome aboard and it's an honor to have your time and attention.**

 **This will primarily be an action and adventure fic. This isn't going to be a romance where Yugi meets the love of his life who has come to rescue him or make the pain go away or fills a void or whatever. Yugi will meet new people and experience love and sexuality, but it's not going to be that oath-sworn, everlasting crap most people expect to read or look for. And, if you're looking for smut you're reading the wrong fic.**

 **Yugi will not be perfect. He's going to make mistakes and face the consequences that go along with those mistakes. There will be gains and losses. But more importantly, Yugi will find something that very few have ever managed to discover in their entire lives.**

 **The one thing I'm apprehensive about is the potential issues that may come up. Honestly, I'm not going to waste my time listing off all the potential things that is going to set people off. So, if there is anything that comes up that is upsetting, please talk to me. Write a review or PM me, I don't care. While it certainly isn't my intention to make anyone angry or to cause offense, these are things that I would like to have a better understanding of. And while I can easily look up a bunch of this stuff online, to me there's a significant difference when you talk to someone personally about their own feelings and experiences.**

 **Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

 _October 31, 0012_

"Hurry up guys, or we're going to be late!" An eleven-year-old, brown-haired, blue-eyed boy with a notable scar in the center of his forehead, dressed up as a cowboy, called out from the bottom of the landing, tapping his foot impatiently as he listened up the flight of stairs.

"Hold your chocobos, Denzel," A ten-year-old, dark haired, dark-eyed girl with a sizeable scar running down the side of her neck dressed as a wicked witch cradling a Cait Sithe plush in her arms sauntered down the stairs, a disapproving frown on her lips, "It's not like we're going to miss anything being a few minutes late."

Denzel snorted as he glanced back up the stairs, "Maybe to you, Lulu. But, I want to get there before Miss Marie's salted-chocolate caramel apples are gone."

"Yeah, right. You're just anxious to see what Agnus Wilson decided to dress up as."

"Come on, Marlene," Denzel shouted up the stairs, causing Lulu to roll her eyes and sigh in exasperation.

"Denzel, keep it down."

"I'm coming," Nine-year-old Marlene, a black haired, brown-eyed girl dressed up as a Wutainese ninja princess, exclaimed as she came rushing down the stairs. "Ready?"

Denzel and Lulu nodded as the trio headed towards the front door. "Alright Tifa, we're off!" Denzel called out towards the kitchen as they stopped to slip on their street shoes before heading out the door.

"Have fun," Twenty-five-year-old Tifa Lockhart, wearing a black cocktail dress and apron with a pair of fuzzy, black cat ears on her head and a curvy black tail swinging behind her, replied as she walked out of the kitchen to see the children off. "Be back by curfew!"

But Tifa's call fell short as the three kids had already rushed out the door in their impatience, prompting a chuckle from a tall, dark-haired man standing next to the entrance.

"Don't worry, they'll come home safely." The man promised, but his words fell upon deaf ears as he along with three women and two other men turned and walked through the front door of the Seventh Heaven as if it was nonexistent.

"Hey, wait for me!" A small boy, around the age of five or six, dressed up as a moogle and carrying plush of a similar likeness in one hand, cried out as he suddenly came rushing down the stairs and right through the front door much like the group of adults who had left before him, his presence going completely ignored by the clientele of the busy establishment.

With an exhausted sigh Tifa surveyed the colorfully dressed crowd occupying the Seventh Heaven, a frown forming on her lips as she noticed the dark and moody figure sitting at the far corner of the bar.

"Cloud, you haven't moved from that spot in the last three hours. Why don't you go out with the kids, some fresh air might do you some good?" Tifa suggested, but her words of concern went unacknowledged, as twenty-six-year-old Cloud Strife quietly nursed his Haymaker cocktail, trying to drown out the rambunctious crowd around him.

"Hey, Tifa," A pink and purple-haired, heavily pierced girl wearing a zombie cheerleader costume interjected, handing Tifa a handful of order tickets while balancing a tray of dirty dishes on her shoulder. "Table 10 wants a refill on their Final Heaven. Table seven wants another round of Meteor Shots. And, table three wants an order of Gongagan Touch Me Legs."

"Thanks, Lisa." Tifa dismissed the part-timer with a wave as Tifa shot one last, hopeless glance at Cloud before heading back into the kitchen.

"I don't know how you put up with the Strife-boy, Tifa," A black-haired, brown-eyed woman dressed in the traditional Nibelheim fashion of a long, brown dress and white apron with her hair tied back in a bun. "The good-for-nothing bastard to a family of heathens. The boy is no better than his two-timing father. Honestly, Sweetie, I thought I raised you to accept better…" The woman's shrill voice faded into the background as she followed the busy bartender back into the kitchen.

"I don't know what my daughter sees in you, Boy," Tifa's father, Brian Lockhart, looking just a healthy and alive when he was alive, spoke up having watched the exchange from the kitchen doorway. "But you treat her right, understand me? Or the ice pits of Niflheim will feel like Valhalla compared to what I'll do to you."

While most men would have pissed themselves and ran at the older man's threat, Cloud was not like most people and continued drinking like he had never heard the man, prompting the old man to curse as he stormed back into the kitchen muttering under his breath.

Sighing in exasperated relief, Cloud reached over the bar for the water gun and refilled his glass before turning his attention back to the Junon Nightly News.

It was All Hallows' Eve, and the city of Edge was alive with celebration as its citizens, dressed up from all things cute to all things scary, prowled the streets pulling pranks and savoring sweets while enjoying the citywide celebrations that were out in full-swing.

The Seventh Heaven, of course, was no exception to the merriment. Decked out with both traditional Nibelheim and modern day decorations, mostly thanks to the children, the bar was packed with eager people anxious to sample the holiday specials.

But, while everyone else was enjoying the holiday festivities, Cloud was busy trying to deal with a problem that, luckily, didn't involve flying eggs and tangled toilet paper.

"Yeeek!" _**Slap!**_

"Ow, what the-!"

"Asshole!"

Mako-enhanced eyes shot a look at the bickering couple standing in the far corner, their loud voices and animated movements drawing the attention of everyone in the bar.

Tifa reappeared at the kitchen's entrance, eyeing the source of the ruckus critically before turning questioning eyes to Cloud, who merely shrugged before turning his attention back to the news.

Frowning, Tifa shot one last look at the unhappy couple, begrudgingly accepting more meal tickets from Lisa, before heading back into the kitchen.

Once Tifa was out of sight Cloud shot a withering glare at the black-haired, blue-eyed man not a few feet from the now level-headed couple, carefully surveying the crowd looking for his next victim. _Zack, knock it off…_

The former SOLDIER, First Class pouted at the irate blonde as he slowly backed away from his next target. "Spoil sport. You really need to lighten up, Spike, or those frown lines are going to become permanent."

Cloud scowled at the impish grin Zack gave him, deciding it was best to fake ignorance as his very cheerful and very, very dead best friend went back to doing whatever he did in these kinds of situations. Which usually wasn't good in Cloud's case.

 _Whatever. It's not like I'm in any significant capacity to stop him anyway…_

 _Just don't hurt anyone… or burn the bar down…_

Cloud shook his head at the distracted affirmative Zack gave him, thoroughly engrossed with a set of decorations hanging off the ceiling.

All Hallows' Eve, or Alfablót in the old Nibelheim traditions. The time of year when the living sought communion with the dead, giving thanks and seeking blessings and guidance for the upcoming winter.

It also happened to be Zachary Fair's favorite holiday.

Granted the raven-haired man loved messing with people on a regular basis, but he went absolutely nuts when All Hallows' Eve rolled around.

Cloud shook his head as another outburst of surprise filled the bar, followed by a hearty round of laughter as Cloud reached over for the Rocket Town premium vodka.

He had always been sensitive. Even as a child, Cloud had the knack of picking up on things that most people never noticed or dismissed as a figment of the imagination.

As he grew up and the attitudes and influences of modern society began to take hold, even Cloud began to brush off all those strange events as superstitious nonsense.

Imagine his surprise, one fateful night several years later, when he finally realized that all those hunches he had when he was younger were a lot more than what they seemed…

* * *

 _Acidic green eyes flashed in sadistic glee as the clash of finely honed steel rang throughout his ears, sending adrenaline and mako flooding his system at an alarming rate._

 _A moment of weariness, a careless mistake, and pain suddenly shot through his chest as Damascus steel pierced through delicate skin, sliding past his ribs and slicing through vital organs, just barely missing his heart by mere inches._

" _Is this the pain you felt before, Cloud?" A fatally seductive voice purred, smirking pleasantly at Cloud's helplessness._

" _Let me remind you…"_

" _Cloud?" A faint, worried voice called in the distance, but all Cloud see and think about was the pain wracking his body._

 _Terror struck Cloud like a bolt of lightning as an ebony wing shot out from his opponent's shoulder, scattering black feathers everywhere._

" _This time you won't forget…"_

 _Then he was soaring through the air, scrambling to get a hold of himself as cold metal sliced him into pieces…_

" _Cloud!"_

 _Cloud woke up with a shout, a cold sweat dripping off his clammy, pale skin as all his instincts kicked into overdrive, fighting desperately against the heavy weight pinning him down._

" _Cloud? Cloud!" Tifa's voice shook with worry, snapping Cloud out of his panicked frenzy and grounding his mind back in reality._

" _Tifa…" Cloud panted, blinking in surprise at the woman hovering above him._

" _Tifa?" Marlene's small voice called out from the bedroom door, where she, Denzel and Lulu stood, dressed in their night clothes, looking at the couple with fatigue and concern. "Is everything alright?"_

 _Tifa, clad in a black satin nightgown that cut off at her knees, nodded her reassurances as she slowly loosened her grip on Cloud's half naked form. "You can go back to bed guys. Everything will be fine."_

 _Reluctantly and with great concern, the children did as they were told, giving the pair one last look before heading back to their respective bedrooms, making sure to close the door behind them as they left._

 _Sitting back on her haunches, Tifa frowned as she carefully studied Cloud's face, who avoided her studious gaze, his breath still coming out in short, rapid pants._

 _Closing his eyes in shame, Cloud's face twisted into a look of disgust as he slowly sat up, rubbing a tired hand over his face as he shot a look at the clock on his bedside table._

 _2:43 AM…_

 _Dammit… Cloud punched the bed in frustration as strong, reassuring arms wrapped around his shoulders._

 _Hesitantly, Cloud returned the hug, burying his face into the crook of Tifa's neck as the tears silently began to fall._

 _The two lovers remained like that for a few minutes as Tifa gently rocked Cloud back and forth, whispering soothing words of comfort into Cloud's ear as the blonde's quaking shoulders slowly began to subside._

 _Pulling back, Tifa wiped away the tears trailing down Cloud's face, looking curiously into his glowing blue eyes as the blonde fighter sat back against the headboard with a sigh, "This is the third time this week, isn't it?"_

 _Hands clenching into the sheets, Cloud stiffly nodded as he stared at the night sky outside the bedroom window, the moonlight casting an eerie, surreal glow about the room. Cloud's gut quivered uneasily and his senses were on high alert as a feeling of foreboding settled upon him, a feeling Cloud easily masked behind a face of calm indifference._

 _Tifa, unaware of Cloud's predicament, studied the blonde's carefully schooled features, bringing a tentative hand to rest on Cloud's shoulder, who brought his own hand up on top of her hand in return, "Cloud, I know it's been a couple of weeks. And, I know that things are over for good this time. But maybe… maybe you need to talk to someone about- "_

" _I'm fine." Cloud stated flatly, banking no room for argument as he drew Tifa into a slow and lazy kiss, trying to ease her concern._

 _Tifa, knowing better than to argue with her companion at this time of night and not buying his excuse for one second, relented as Cloud pulled away, carefully steering Tifa off his lap as he made to get out of bed._

" _Go back to sleep." Cloud placed one last peck on Tifa's lips, staring at her with adoring, enhancement eyes, "I'm just going to wash up a bit."_

 _With one last smile, Cloud quietly left the bedroom and crept towards the bathroom, his highly acute hearing picking up the deep even breathing of the children nestled snugly in their beds and fast asleep in the realm of dreams._

 _Quickly doing his business and washing his hands, Cloud splashed cool water on his face before looking back upon his reflection in the mirror mounted just above the bathroom sink,._

 _Feelings of self-loathing twisted in the pit of his stomach as he stared at his gaunt and tired face, sneering cruelly at the pathetic sight before him._

 _Come on, Strife, get it together…_

 _It had only been a couple weeks since his last battle with Sephiroth, and Cloud didn't think he could feel any worst._

 _Physically, Cloud felt fine, a little tired due to his delivery business, but thanks to the mako flowing in his veins, it didn't take long to bounce back from a lack of sleep._

 _But mentally and emotionally, Cloud felt he was walking a high-wire over a bottomless abyss, trying to escape a shrouded assailant close behind him holding a sword at his back._

 _Dammit… Cloud's hands clenched the edge of the sink until his knuckles turned bone white, I won't lose to a memory!_

 _But the declaration did nothing to bolster his resolve as his gut suddenly hardened in apprehension and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, unable to shake the feeling that someone was watching him._

 _Snap out of it! Cloud scolded himself as he vigorously scrubbed his face with water, trying and failing to shake the uneasy feeling weighing on his mind._

 _Easy there, Spike. An all-too familiar voice chimed in, causing Cloud's head to snap up in astonishment as he stared into the mirror, only to find the image of his very cheerful, and very dead, best friend standing just behind his reflection's shoulder, staring out at him in concern. Don't want to drown in your own sink now, do you?_

" _Zack…" Cloud breathed, looking back over his shoulder briefly, eyes widening when all he found was nothing but air before turning back to the mirror. "H-how…?"_

 _Long story. Zack suddenly frowned, taking in Cloud's appearance. You look like crap, man._

 _Cloud snorted as he eyed Zack's image critically, "And you look… alive… for some reason." In fact, Zack looked just as young and strong as he had been back in his prime, back before Hojo and ShinRa sent their lives spiraling down the proverbial shit-hole._

 _Hey, sometimes it pays to be dead. Zack joked before turning serious. Are you alright, Spike?_

" _I-I don't-" Cloud swallowed as he looked away, "I don't know…" I'm more than a little concerned that I'm talking to a dead man in my mirror…_

 _Looking back into the mirror, Cloud's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the thoughtful look on Zack's face, "Zack… what are you thinking about?" A thoughtful Zack was a dangerous Zack, and Cloud didn't want to think of the amount of trouble Zack could cause in this, or any, form for that matter._

 _Hmm… Zack started, noticing the suspicious look on Cloud's face. You know you're way too paranoid, Cloud. The sable-haired man ignored Cloud's snort. Just talking to Aerith to see what she thinks._

 _Cloud's eyes widened in disbelief, "Aerith? She's here?"_

 _Of course. Well, not here, here. She's off visiting Elmyra at the moment. Zack frowned as he brought his attention back to Cloud, Why don't you go back to bed. We'll try to sort this out sometime tomorrow._

 _Absent-mindedly nodding in agreement, Cloud looked away from his friend as he finally realized just how tired he was as he made his way to the door._

" _And Zack," Cloud paused just as he opened the bathroom door, keeping his voice low as to not alert the other occupants in the building._

 _Yes?_

" _Have a good night… and tell Aerith I said, 'hello.'"_

 _Cloud missed Zack's smile as he walked out of the room._

 _You too, Spike, you too._

* * *

It didn't take long after that, that even more unexpected guests started showing up.

His mother. Denzel's, Lulu's, Marlene's and Tifa's parents. Lulu's little brother. Biggs, Jessie and Wedge. Aerith. Scores of strangers he had never met before in his life.

At first Cloud thought he finally lost his mind after all the years of fighting and torture he had been through, but he eventually came to terms with all the unseen visitors that frequented the place.

Cloud's eyebrow suddenly twitched in annoyance as a couple of balloons suddenly popped, causing a few startled yelps and even more laughter.

Well, for the most part anyway…

Cloud stared down into his drink, his expression thoughtful and distant as he watched the mixture of water and alcohol swirling lazily.

It was hard at times, dealing with the living as well as the dead. Having to take care not to draw too much attention or make a fool of himself, not that he didn't do that enough on his own as it was.

Still, it hurt looking on as Denzel's, Marlene's and Lulu's parents watched over their children so close, yet at a distance, telling them how much they loved them, but their words went unheard. His heart felt like lead as he watched Lulu's little brother attempting to keep up with his older sister, who was completely unaware that he was right behind her. And Tifa's parents…

Well, he personally had a few choice words he wanted to say, preferably when Tifa and the kids weren't in the vicinity, but he respected their space and left them alone all the same.

He apologized to his mother, Biggs, Jessie and Wedge for not being there to save them, and to his astonishment, they forgave him easily enough.

" _We know what we were signing up for when Barret recruited us." Biggs laughed as he clapped Cloud on the shoulder, a surprisingly solid hit that caused the blonde to stumble a bit._

" _You can't save everyone, Honey." His mother smiled as she kissed him on the forehead, a warm and tender touch that he didn't realize he missed so much until that moment._

With their forgiveness, Cloud felt a small burden had been lifted from his shoulders, one he never realized he had been carrying until that time. He felt more at peace with himself and with what happened, But as far as he knew, it was by no means over.

With Zack and Aerith's help, Cloud was learning to deal with the source of his nightmares. And while his nightmares had decreased in intensity and frequency, he still suffered from bouts of insomnia and anxiety that could last for days.

 _Speaking of which…_

Cloud frowned as he looked out over the bar, eyebrows bowing in concern when he saw no sign of Aerith's pink dress or long brown hair anywhere.

 _Where was Aerith?_

Aerith loved holidays. Even though she couldn't participate in the celebrations, she still enjoyed hearing the laughter and seeing the joy on everyone's faces.

And while Cloud certainly had no control over who, when and where his unexpected visitors decided to show up, Zack and Aerith being no exception, it was unusual for the flower girl to be gone for so long, especially without letting someone know what she was up to.

"She's probably off visiting Elmyra," Zack dismissed flippantly, completely engrossed in who knew what, "Besides, you know she can get, especially on days like today."

 _True, but-_

Cloud winced as a terrible crash and surprised shouts shocked the bar into silence, drawing the attention of every customer to the center of the room.

Cloud grimaced as he shot a glance at the kitchen door where Tifa suddenly appeared, looking pale with fright as she surveyed the mess in the center of the room.

Three young men, dressed up as the protagonists from a very popular video game series, sat dazed and confused in the middle of the floor, the stainless steel and leather chairs they were about to sit down in laying in pieces on the floor around them.

 _Dammit, Zack…_ Cloud grimaced, ignoring the former SOLDIER's cackling as he and Lisa went over and helped the young men to their feet, thoroughly checking them over for injuries as Tifa fetched the first aid kit from underneath the bar.

A plate of free appetizers and a few beers later had Cloud, Lisa and Tifa carrying the pieces of the cleanly disassembled chairs into Cloud's workroom at the back of the building.

"Thanks." Cloud nodded as Tifa and Lisa set their bundles on the floor before returning to their duties, leaving the blonde alone to sort out the mess.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Cloud, got to work sorting out the bit and pieces, checking each piece for integrity and making sure all the parts were present and accounted for.

 _Cloud…_ A light and familiar voice cut through the monotony of his task, bringing a smile to Cloud's pale lips.

"Aerith…" Cloud murmured as he felt a familiar tug on his consciousness, closing his eyes for just a moment before opening them again to an endless field of white and yellow flowers underneath a glowing white sky.

Cloud hesitated as he looked at the young woman standing before him, a frown forming on his lips at the concerned and thoughtful look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Aerith's verdant eyes flashed with uncertainty before she finally made up her mind.

"I have a favor to ask…"

* * *

"Order up, Tifa!" Lisa announced as she burst into the kitchen, setting another tray of dirty dishes and more meal tickets on the kitchen counter before picking up another tray of orders and heading back out into the chaos.

 _What a night…_ Tifa blew a strand of hair out of her face as she finished rinsing off a set of bar glasses and set them out to dry before grabbing the next batch of dirty dishes and setting them in the sink to soak.

Drying her hands before grabbing the next batch of orders, Tifa briefly scanned their contents before heading to the refrigerator, loading up her arms with ingredients and kicking the fridge door closed with her heel before setting her load on the counter and getting down to business.

It wasn't until Cloud suddenly came rushing through the room with a duffle bag across his shoulders, making a bee-line for the back door that Tifa looked up from her task.

"Cloud?" Tifa called out, frowning in concern when the blonde froze as he opened the back door, like a kid who got his hand caught in the cookie jar, refusing to turn and look at her as she came up behind him, "What's going on?"

The blonde stood there with his head bowed for a few moments before turning his head just enough to answer her, "I just got a phone call from Reeve."

"Oh?" Tifa's voice was light and curious as she turned down the settings on the electric grill and slowly approached the blonde.

Tension left the blonde as his shoulders suddenly relaxed, turning to address Tifa completely, "There's been reports of monster attacks near the Ruins."

"Oh." Tifa blink, mildly surprised and curious. 'Why can't the WRO handle it?'Hung unspoken in the air.

"They're afraid there's a nest in one of the nearby reactors." Cloud explained, knowing he didn't have to explain any more as Tifa's eyes widened in comprehension. "I don't know how long I'll be. Tell the kids, I'm sorry. Hopefully, I'll be back by morning."

Cloud turned to leave when Tifa suddenly grabbed his upper arm and pulled him into a heart-pounding kiss.

It took the blonde a few seconds before the world caught up with him, his hands sliding to Tifa's hips and pulling her closer as Tifa deepened the kiss between them.

Smiling at the blonde's disheveled state, Tifa pulled back slightly as Cloud tried to process what had just happened.

"Be careful, okay?" With one last peck on the nose, Tifa disengaged from the blonde completely, smirking as she copped a feel of the blonde's fine behind as he turned to leave, causing Cloud to stumble over his own feet as he finally made it out the back door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** **Icarus**

 **Author:** **Eternal Sailor X**

 **Fandom(s):** **Yugioh and Final Fantasy VII**

 **Rating:** **T (subject to change)**

 **Warnings:** **Angst, Drama, Swearing**

 **Summary:** **Epic. Alternate Universe. Part One of Two. Two years have passed since the Ceremonial Duel between Yugi and Pharaoh Atem, and Yugi finds himself alone and forsaken by those near and dear to him. Until one day he's whisked away to a world where his story is just beginning.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Final Fantasy VII (or any other games in the Final Fantasy franchise.) These works are the property of** **Kazuki Takahashi and Square Enix, respectively** **, and I thank both for what they have created. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **This is my third attempt at putting a new spin on an old cliché. So far I have no beta, so please forgive any spelling, grammar and vocabulary mistakes. Thank you.**

 **NOTE: I am not a trained medical professional. The scenario below is the product of some quick Googling and my imagination.**

* * *

 **Some are born without courage. For them, it is something they will have to learn.**

 _What happened?_

 _He came to with a start, lying naked and alone in the middle of a dark and vast expanse that had no beginning and no end. Yet, despite how lonely and void it was, it felt warm and inviting like a soft, fluffy blanket on a cold winter night. And, despite being by himself, he could sense that he was not alone._

" _Hello?" He called out into the abyss, yet his voice did not echo. His ears strained for the barest whisper of a response, but receiving only silence in return._

 _Where am I?_

 _He tried to sit up, to move his head, to do anything, but couldn't; gradually lapsing into a state of panic as he realized that his entire body was unresponsive to even the simplest of commands._

 _Before hysteria could set in a gentle weight rest upon his forehead, easing his chaotic thoughts, and stirring up memories of a time when he was younger, ailing, afraid and looking for comfort._

" _Mom…" He thought as he relaxed into the comforting pressure, only to start at the amused giggles that answered him._

" _Not quite silly." A cheerful voice replied as the soothing presence combed through his hair in slow, lazy strokes._

 _What's going on?_

 _He tried once again to do anything at all, only to wind up frustrated at the lack of progress for his efforts._

" _Save your strength." The voice urged softly. "You've been out for a very long time."_

" _Out?" He tried to make sense of it all, but his mind, befuddled by a fog as thick as sludge, couldn't make heads or tails of the situation._

" _It's time." The voice announced and before he knew it, he was falling; scrambling to make sense of the calamity as a sharp weight settled in the middle of his chest._

 _Who are you?_

 _But his questions went unanswered; the voice speaking up one last time as his consciousness succumbed to an abysmal darkness._

" _One more thing. When you see Cloud and Tifa, say 'hi' for me, okay?"_

* * *

It was terribly warm and annoyingly bright.

He winced at the obnoxious light bearing down at him, his muscles protesting his every movement and his head pounding with the force of his beating heart while his nose was assaulted with the harsh sting of antiseptic and citrus.

 _What happened?_

Blinking as his eyes adjusted to their new surroundings, he looked around the sterile, whitewashed room he was in, his movement restricted by a nasal cannula strung over his ears and under his nose.

 _Where am I?_

This wasn't the park or his room above the Game Shop.

 _A hospital?_ He blinked curiously at the various tubes and wires attached to his arms and upper body that ran back to machines that beeped and whirled just out of his sight.

 _What's going on?_

"Oh, Gaia…" He looked up at the astonished voice, where a stout, gray-haired woman dressed in a white nurse's uniform stood in the doorway looking at him with wide eyes. "Doctor!"

Within a matter of moments, the small room was a flurry of activity as two more women, another in a light-blue nurses uniform and another wearing a long, white lab coat, rushed into the room and immediately went to work checking his vitals.

"Heart rate is 85 bpm."

"Temperature is 100.5 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Respirations are at 15 a minute."

"Blood pressure is 123 over 84."

He jerked as a bright, tiny light flashed in his face, groaning slightly at the sting of pain that lanced through his eyes and into his brain.

"Increased sensitivity to light, most likely due to mako exposure." The tall woman in the lab coat said as the light clicked off, her eyes intently focused on his cringing face. "Hello, can you hear me?"

Hesitantly, he nodded, glaring up at her through narrowed eyelids as he waited for the dancing after image to fade from his sight.

"My name is Dr. Joanne Johnson." The woman smiled as he finally looked back at her with wide, curious eyes. "Patient appears alert and cognitive functions appear normal. Do you know where you are?"

Frowning, he shook his head.

"You're in the intensive care unit at Edge Memorial Hospital." Dr. Johnson explained, briefly muttering something to one of the nurses over her shoulder, who promptly left the room before turning back to him, "Do you know what day it is?"

 _Edge Memorial…?_ He thought in confusion as fragments of memory pierced through his sluggish mind. The closest and only hospital he knew and went to was Domino City General.

 _But what day…_ He turned and glanced out the window, eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the big, fluffy snowflakes drifting down from an overcast sky; he shook his head as he turned back to Dr. Johnson.

"It's December 3, 2012." The good doctor stated, "Do you remember what happened?"

 _December?... 2012!?_ He felt a sense of foreboding and dread settle in the pit of his stomach.

It was Halloween, 1997. Or it had been. He had been sitting at the park by himself. It had been raining, he was soaked, when suddenly the rain let up and everything became bright and warm before…

"Easy." Dr. Johnson soothed as her charge's heart rate and respirations suddenly spiked, laying a steady hand on his shoulder when she noted the panic flashing in his eyes. "You're safe now. You were found unconscious in a decommissioned mako-reactor."

 _Mako… reactor…?_

"Do you remember who you are?" Dr. Johnson's eyes stared intensely into his eyes, "Do you think you can tell me your name?"

Swallowing around the lump in his sore, dry throat, he slowly nodded as he urged himself to speak.

"Yu-Yu-ugi…"

* * *

 _December 5, 2012_

" _So, he's an Ancient?"_

" _About as much as I was. As far as I can tell."_

 _A moment. "Do you know who he is? Where he comes from?"_

" _No. I was just guided to bring him here. As to where he comes from… it's hard to explain."_

" _Try."_

 _A frustrated sigh. "It's not so much a question of where, but more a question of when. He's from a different timeline, another reality in Gaia's past."_

" _But I thought you said he was an Ancient?"  
_

" _I'm just as confused as you are about all of this. I'll keep searching for answers."_

 _So, what makes him so special?_

Cloud's mako-enhanced eyes narrowed as he eyed the pale figure in the room across from him, replaying the conversation he had with Aerith well over a month ago as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

He, Tifa and Dr. Johnson stood just outside the private room where the boy he rescued lay sound asleep, unaware of the little meeting occurring just beyond his doorway.

Cloud had received the phone call a couple days ago, letting him know that the boy miraculously regained consciousness, and that it would be a while before he was allowed any visitors. However, if Cloud wanted to come in and discuss the boy's situation, he was more than welcome at his convenience.

Unfortunately, he had been away on a delivery in Wutai at the time, and Tifa… well, she knew about as much as he was willing to tell her at this point.

"So far as we've gathered, he claims to be Yugi Muto and comes from Domino City, Japan, where he attends Domino High School and lives above the Kame Game shop with his mother, grandfather and adoptive brother." Dr. Johnson sighed in exhaustion as she shook her head, slowly massaging her temple with the thumb and forefinger of her right hand. "I've dealt with some severe mako-addiction cases in my time, but this one…"

"Have you done a search on his name or any of the other information he's given you?" Tifa asked, brows knitting together.

"We've checked the missing persons' database and searched all birth records for the past fifty years. We've called the orphanage and social services. We've even done DNA testing with little success." Dr. Johnson shook her head sadly. "Even doing a simple name search pulls up at least a handful of Yugi's, each one living on other continents. There is a Muto family out of Wutai, but no one with the name Yugi is connected to them."

"What about his age?"

"Well, he says he's seventeen-years-old. Now, we have verified his age through DNA testing, so we know that much is true, however, he claims that his birthday is June 4, 1980."

"What about Domino City, Japan?" Cloud asked.

"Such a place has never existed in Gaia's recorded history."

The trio lapsed into silence, each one just as perplexed by the situation as the next.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Cloud spoke up after a few moments.

Dr. Johnson looked down thoughtfully as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Depends. He still has a long way to go. Although, considering the mako in his system, he'll recover faster than most. We'll send out a notice that he's been found, but more than likely his case will go to social services. From there, given his age, he will either be emancipated and given aid until he can sufficiently support himself, or he'll be turned over to a case worker- "

"And back out on the streets." Tifa finished, shaking her head sadly. Even after all these years since Meteorfall, and even the Deepground invasion, there still weren't enough places to take in all the orphaned children that called the gutters home. Granted, there were plenty of services offered to help them, but after having dealt with ShinRa's frugal tyranny for so long, many still thought they had a better chance on their own rather than relying on the help of some bureaucratic establishment.

An unsettling silence settled over the group, each one lost in their own thoughts before Cloud spoke up, "What if we took him in?"

"Excuse me?" Tifa asked, looking at her boyfriend in confusion.

"If no one comes to claim him, we can take temporary custody until he can find his own place to live and take care of himself." Cloud explained.

"I don't know…" The Seventh Heaven was cramped enough as it is.

"We can move him in with Denzel, and he can cover for Lisa on her off-shifts. Only until he can stand on his own feet."

Cloud could tell by the thoughtful look on his sweetheart's face that the discussion was at least tipped in his favor.

"Why don't you two give yourselves time to think about it." Dr. Johnson interjected, drawing the couple's undivided attention. "He definitely won't be going anywhere anytime soon, and when you think you have it worked out, we can all discuss this together. It's been a pleasure meeting with the both of you, and please, get a hold of me once you've made your final decision."

The three adults bid their good-byes as Dr. Johnson turned down the hallway into another patient's room while Cloud and Tifa headed in the opposite direction towards the elevators.

Smiling as Cloud wrapped an arm around her trim waist, Tifa leaned her head against the blonde's shoulder as they waited for the elevator.

"So, what do you think?" Cloud asked after a moment, waiting until they were alone in the elevator and on their way down to the ground floor.

Tifa shook her head as she stared at the floor. "It's going to be noisier and a lot more crowded."

"True." The corners of Cloud's mouth twitched, "But certainly not as noisy when Barret's around."

Cloud smiled as Tifa laughed, kissing her on the temple as they arrived at the ground floor, one last thought crossing his mind as they drifted through the hustle and bustle of the afternoon crowds back to the Seventh Heaven.

 _Why him instead of her?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** **Icarus**

 **Author:** **Eternal Sailor X**

 **Fandom(s):** **Yugioh and Final Fantasy VII**

 **Rating:** **T (Subject to change)**

 **Warnings:** **Angst, drama**

 **Summary:** **Epic. Alternate Universe. Part One of Two. Two years have passed since the Ceremonial Duel between Yugi and Pharaoh Atem, and Yugi finds himself alone and forsaken by those near and dear to him. Until one day he's whisked away to a world where his story is just beginning.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Final Fantasy VII (or any other games in the Final Fantasy franchise.) These works are the property of** **Kazuki Takahashi and Square Enix, respectively** **, and I thank both for what they have created. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

 _April 19, 2013_

"See you later, Tifa!" Yugi called out as he toed on his navy-blue sneakers; the back-door hinges protesting loudly as he swiftly made his exit.

"Bye," Tifa replied from the bar, poking her head into the kitchen, "Be careful, Yugi!"

Sighing in relief, Yugi shook his head as he shoved his hands into the pocket of his periwinkle blue, Moogle Mail Deliver hoodie; his long, snow-white hair, braided and tied back with a yellow ribbon, draped over his shoulder as he headed towards his intended destination.

Three and a half months had passed since he first woke up, and Yugi was still getting used to living in this strange, new world.

He spent almost two months in the hospital. The two most nerve-wracking months of his entire life. Having to deal with strange, new people on top of all the testing and therapy he had to go through, Yugi practically danced when he was finally able to leave.

It wasn't until three weeks before his release did a social worker show up, and along with Dr. Johnson, discuss his present predicament. No one had responded to the bulletin sent out after his discovery (which really didn't surprise him.) And by the end of it all, after they had laid out the options social services had available to him, Yugi felt overwhelmed and lost as to what he should do.

Fortunately, Dr. Johnson mentioned a young couple who offered to take Yugi in should no one have stepped forward to claim him, or if Yugi decided to forgo the choices social services had to offer. Tifa Lockhart, owner and manager of the Seventh Heaven bar, and Cloud Strife, the man who had found him on a mission for the WRO, agreed to be his temporary guardians until he came of age and was able to sufficiently support himself.

And honestly, what other choice did he have?

Yugi accepted their offer without hesitation; and once the necessary papers were signed and the proper arrangements were made, Yugi went home with Tifa, Cloud and their three adopted kids, Marlene Wallace, Denzel Strife and Lulu Lockhart, once he was discharged from the hospital.

Yugi paused at the cross-walk of a busy four-way intersection, waiting for the cue to cross as he glanced up at the sprawling remnants of a giant winged creature, a beast Tifa called Omega, suspended above the Ruins of Midgar like a crystal chandelier.

They had put him up with Denzel, and given they were roughly the same height, Denzel allowed Yugi to borrow his clothes until Yugi could get a wardrobe of his own.

Yugi mindlessly flowed with the crowd as they crossed the street, mindful enough not to bump into anyone as he cast his gaze towards the ground.

Once Yugi had settled in and was comfortable living with his new guardians, Tifa propositioned him with a job at the bar starting out as a busser, eventually working his way up to waiter as he learned the ins and outs of the bar and what was expected of him.

And who was Yugi to refuse? He owed them a lot for all they had done for him. And, while it was different from working the counter at the Game Shop, Yugi learned quickly and was soon working as a waiter the nights when their part-timer, Lisa, was off.

Yugi kept his head down as he walked through the bustling streets of New Wall Market, ignoring the shouts of the vendors and savoring the smell of roasting meat lingering in the air.

Yugi didn't know if he'd ever be able to pay back the kindness Tifa and the others had shown him in his moment of need.

Tifa was always so strong-willed and compassionate, reminding Yugi a lot of Tea when they first met (a thought that made Yugi's heart ache at the memory.)

Denzel, Marlene and Lulu were always willing to help him out and answer any questions he had about the bar and the world around him.

And Cloud…Yugi shook his head at the thought.

He really didn't know what to think of his blonde-haired savior.

The enigmatic swordsman was easy enough to live with, but Cloud often left Yugi with the impression that he didn't like Yugi very much. Sometimes, when Tifa was away on errands and Yugi was working by himself, he would catch the stoic blonde watching him with hard eyes from the kitchen doorway; his expression as hard and cold as ice before he disappeared upstairs without saying a word to him.

The tension Yugi could sense coming off Cloud in those moments could have been cut with a knife. He had no idea what he had done wrong to gain the blonde's animosity or even how to bring the subject to Cloud's attention. But, not wanting to cause trouble or burden his guardians further, Yugi held his tongue, hoping someday he could gain Cloud's favor.

Yugi looked up as he crossed into the decrepit ruins of the Sector 5 Slums; his eyes and ears alert for even the slightest sign of trouble.

Glowing, acidic-green eyes flashed back at Yugi from a dusty, broken window, a grimace forming upon his lips at the sight as he quickly adverted his gaze.

His reality wasn't the only thing that changed when he woke up over three months ago.

His once wild, tri-colored locks was now long and snowy-white, reaching down to the middle of his back while his wide, dark-purple eyes now glowed the brilliant green of mako.

Dr. Johnson theorized that the pigmentation in his hair and eyes had been altered due to his prolonged exposure to the high concentration of mako-fumes in the mako reactor he was found in, and since his body had already acclimated to the mako in his system, she said the chances of his eyes and hair changing back were slim.

Yugi abruptly blew a stray strand of hair out of his face, too lazy to remove his hands from their warm cocoon.

Although his vision and other senses had drastically sharpened all thanks to the mako flowing through his veins, his eyes were a bigger problem than they were worth due to all the attention he got.

Some people who worked for ShinRa, either in the past or to this day, would ask what class of SOLDIER he had been in (seriously, did he look like the fighting type?) A few had inquired as to who his drug dealer was and whether he had any makorin to spare (this had prompted a few calls to the police.) Then there were those who flat out refused his service, scorning him for the filthy ShinRa dog that he was (Tifa had to politely escort a few out of the bar a couple times.)

Eventually the probing questions and biting remarks died down, but that didn't stop the stares he still got from time to time.

Yugi's ears perked up at the sound of breathy growls and scrapping claws cautiously stalking him on his right just a few yards away. Idly withdrawing his right hand from his pocket and letting it rest limply at his side, Yugi warmed up the materia equipped to the iron bangle hidden underneath his sleeve, waiting for his opponent's next move.

 _5…4…3…2…_

The hungry guard hound struck as Yugi passed by a shady, garbage-filled alley, fangs dripping and claws gleaming as it flew at him.

Calmly and without a moment to spare, Yugi raised his hand up, palm flat, as he unleashed the spell at his aggressor, shoving his hand back into his pocket as he side-stepped the fallen body that lay fast asleep on the ground.

Materia. Yugi was endlessly fascinated by it, even though the concept of magic was nothing new to him. Not only that, but it was the only thing Cloud was willing to talk to him about.

" _What's this?" Yugi asked as he eyed the glowing, green orb at the center of the metal bracelet Cloud had suddenly dropped into his hand._

" _Materia."_

" _Materia?"_

It was obvious Yugi's cluelessness irritated the blonde as he briefly tutored Yugi on materia and how to use it.

" _It'd be a shame to let such potential go to waste."_ The blonde had mutter under his breath as he stiffly walked away, leaving Yugi standing in the doorway, looking down at the accessory in his hand with awe.

It took him a bit of time and practice (you tend to learn quickly when one accidentally stumble upon a nest of whole eaters,) but Yugi quickly caught on, even if all he had was sleepel materia.

Yugi stopped, a small smile spreading across his lips as he gazed upon his destination, the tension seeping out of his shoulders as he marched up the granite steps of the dilapidated church.

Denzel, Marlene and Lulu had brought him here one sunny afternoon after they had come home from school. Yugi had been living at the Seventh Heaven for almost three weeks at that point, and since Yugi didn't know Edge very well, Tifa offhandedly commented that Yugi needed to take a tour of the sprawling city. Without prompting, the three youngsters enthusiastically volunteered, just barely giving Yugi enough time to get his shoes on before dragging him out the front door.

They showed him everything. New Wall Market. The Library. The Playground. Their School. It was while they were passing through Meteor Square Yugi noticed a pile of both fresh and wilted flowers at the bottom of the monument in the center of the plaza. A sight which was rather unusual.

Yugi was astonished to learn, after waking up, that there was absolutely no vegetation growing anywhere either in or around the city (a dead zone that stretched on for miles in either direction that Tifa referred to as the Midgar Wastes.)

Surprised to discover that the flowers were in fact real (since most people used artificial flowers to brighten their homes and the outside of their shops,) Yugi asked the kids where the flowers came from; a question that brought a grin to their faces as they eagerly pulled him along to the abandoned Sector 5 Slums.

The rusty, iron hinges squealed as Yugi pushed the solid, oak-wood door open. The songbirds roosting in the rafters frantically scattered as Yugi entered the rundown sanctuary for the first time in two weeks, allowing the heavy door to slowly swing shut on its own.

Edge…was a rather cold and lonely city. Yugi couldn't quite put his finger on in. Maybe it was just him, but despite all the warm smiles and friendly faces around him, Yugi could sense a hollow agony that followed him wherever he went.

But here…

Yugi closed his eyes and inhaled, enjoying the sweet crisp, scent of flowers and water and the warmth of the sun beaming down through the broken roof as he kicked his shoes off by a nearby pew before going to sit at the edge of the small pool of water, surrounded by vibrant blooms of white and yellow, situated underneath the broken floorboards before the alter at the front of the building.

Sighing in relief as the cool water soothed his burning feet, Yugi lazily kicked his legs, sending ripples rolling across the small pond and the colored speckles from the stained-glass windows dancing upon its surface.

He didn't have to pretend to be someone he wasn't.

Yugi gripped the edge of the broken floorboards as he stared at his distorted reflection just above his knees, a tight weight settled in the center of his chest.

And, if only for a moment, he could pretend that he was home.

Yugi sniffled as the smiling faces of Atem and Grandpa and the others flashed through his mind one by one; warm tears rolling down his cheeks as his vision began to blur.

How he missed his old life. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about his friends and family.

They blamed it on the mako addiction. They said that none of the people and places he remembered were really. That the mako had warped his mind and memories to the point that the imaginary had become real.

It was impossible to talk to anyone about his past and the trials he had been through. Anytime he so much as mentioned his life in Domino City, Japan (a place that didn't exist anywhere on any map he looked into,) all he got were looks of discomfort and pity.

Yugi sobbed as he curled in on himself, pressing the heel of his palm into his eyes to stem the flow of tears.

They all thought he was crazy! They didn't need to voice what they thought, he could see it in their eyes! Even he was beginning to question his own sanity as he felt the divide between him and the people around him widening.

He wanted to go home! He didn't care if he was shoved into a corner and left there to rot. He would give anything to go back!

He'd rather be ignored and forgotten than treated like he was a lunatic!

Yugi was so lost in his thoughts and grief that he didn't hear the careful creek of the door opening nor the light footsteps upon the aging, wooden floor.

"Infinite in mystery is the Gift of the Goddess

We seek it thus and take to the sky

Ripples form on the water's surface

The wandering soul knows no rest."

Yugi, shocked out of his stupor, suddenly looked up to see a tall, red-haired man slowly walked down the aisle as if he was walking on water.

He wore a long trench coat that was a combination of red leather and black straps with all black underneath. There was gleam of silver at the man hip, most likely a sword judging by how ripped the guy was. But what really caught Yugi's attention the most was the single, midnight black wing nestled just behind his left shoulder and the blazing mako eyes that stared at Yugi intently.

Yugi extracted his feet from the water as he watched the stranger through nervous eyes, his muscles tense with anticipation as the taller man stopped in line with the first row of pews, mindful to keep a safe distance as he gazed at the smaller man.

"There's no hate, only joy

For you are beloved by the goddess

Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds."

"What do you want?" Yugi suddenly demanded, the harshness in his voice masking his growing nervousness as the two men stared each other down. Yugi had the sleepel materia practically vibrating against his wrist, ready to fire off a spell at the first sign of trouble as he bent as the edge of the pool, ready to bolt at a moment's notice (not that he expected to get very far give the odd.)

The red-haired man just smiled, making grand, sweeping gestures with his arms as he continued his recitation.

"My friend do you fly away now?

To a world that abhors you and I?

All that awaits you is a somber morrow

No matter where the winds may blow."

Irritated with the situation, Yugi contemplated making a run for it until the stranger finally addressed him normally, his voice as sooth and heady as wine.

"Are you Yugi Muto?"

Yugi's eyes narrowed as he eyed the stranger wearily, his voice sharp, "Who's asking?"

The other merely smiled at the smaller boy's bravado, "My name is Genesis."

"What do you want?" Yugi finally stood up, trying to make his scrawny five-foot-zero as imposing as possible.

Genesis extending a hand to Yugi, who looked at it like it was a dangerous creature, "She's requested an audience with you."

Yugi hesitated for just a moment, curiosity outweighing suspicion, "She who?"

"Your mother."


End file.
